


The Domestic Life (We're Still Out of Oreos)

by kitkatt0430



Series: Snowfrost Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin and Frost - slice of life, Caitlin really has grown to love her alter ego, Domestic Fluff, Frost is obsessed with oreos, Gen, and Frost loves Caity too, but its a thing now, no I don't know where that headcanon came from, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Caitlin and Frost don't actually need to leave post-its and other notes to communicate anymore, but sometimes they still do it anyway.
Relationships: Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow
Series: Snowfrost Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Domestic Life (We're Still Out of Oreos)

**Author's Note:**

> For Snowfrost Appreciation Week - Caitlin and Frost's relationship

_We're out of Oreos. ~F_

Caitlin finds these words written on a sticky note in the morning, stuck to the pantry door when she goes to fetch the coffee grounds. The F is written with a flourish, though it's unpracticed and lopsided. It's an improvement on her last attempt, though, and Caitlin can't help but be a little proud of Frost's progress even as she rolls her eyes and tosses the note in the trash.

Once the coffee is percolating, Caitlin heads over to the notepad they keep on the kitchen counter and adds Oreos to the grocery list. Frost is perfectly capable of making her own additions to the list, but she has more fun making Caitlin do it for her. 

Frowning thoughtfully, Caitlin opened the fridge and then rolled her eyes again. Milk was added to the list too. They'd been going through a lot of milk lately. Ever since Frost discovered her deep and abiding love of Oreos.

"You're addicted to those things," Caitlin muttered. She received back the mental equivalent of blowing a raspberry. "I'm going to have to teach you about Oreo milkshakes aren't I?" This time there was the distinct feeling of Frost sitting up straight, all attentiveness. "Just means we'll be running out of ice cream all the time on top of cookies and milk..."

_"Caity???"_

Snickering softly, Caitlin poured herself some coffee while explaining the different kinds of delicious milkshakes - and fruit and veggie shakes, not that Frost cared about those - that they could make in their blender. And if Frost was so distracted by the idea of making home made Oreo Frosties that Caitlin was able to order something unnoticed on her phone, well...

It wouldn't be the first time Caitlin took advantage of Frost's distraction to do so.

* * *

The Amazon package sits innocuously on the welcome mat outside their front door. The delivery person having already vanished from sight.

Frost is fairly certain it's some kind of super power.

Anyway, she scoops up the package uncertainly; she hadn't ordered anything recently and she hadn't thought Caitlin had either, but... the package is clearly marked for Caitlin Snow.

"Do you want to open this yourself?" Frost asked. Caitlin's 'no' is followed by mental laughter that feels like sunshine. Frost can't help but bask in it a little as she goes to find some scissors.

(After the first time, Frost wasn't allowed to use her icicles to open deliveries, even though she can make them razor sharp enough to slice the packing tape. Considering the mess she'd made when the ice started melting, Frost is okay with that rule.)

Still, despite the basking, Frost's eyes narrow a little bit at the box in her hands. What has Caity gotten up to this time? The last time Caitlin got her something without Frost realizing, it was a pale blue, fuzzy blanket with snowflakes and kittens on it.

Frost had a reputation to maintain. If Barry or Cisco or, god forbid, Ralph found out that Frost had that blanket... she'd never live it down. (Frost assumed Iris already knew and was protecting her secret. Because Iris was an awesome investigator that way... but also likely to bring it up the first time she needed some sort of leverage to make Frost do her a favor. Because Iris was just awesome like that.) Especially since it was now Frost's favorite blanket.

Once the tape was all sliced open, Frost carefully eased the box flaps open while Caity pouted in the back of mind. _"It's not a glitter bomb. Just hurry up already."_

"Glitter bombs are deliverable? Like... for real?" Frost froze mid box opening, gleeful thoughts and imaginings of sending one to Ralph came to mind. The next time he annoyed her, look out! Blue and silver glitter attack!

_"Frost, sweetie, focus. We can talk glitter bombs later."_

"Fine." Frost finally looked into the box, pulling out those little airbags that were fun to pop and setting them aside. There was a gift receipt next with the message 'thought you'd enjoy using something nicer than gel pens for your squiggly signatures letters ~ C' printed on it. Beneath the receipt were a beginner's calligraphy set, a book on modern calligraphy trends, a set of metallic brush pens, and a set of black and white card stock. Frost touched each item carefully, smiling widely despite herself. "Thanks, Caity."

Warmth pulsed in her chest in response.

Tucking everything back in the box, Frost took the whole thing over to the desk in the back of the living space of their apartment - stopping only to grab the snowflakes and kittens blanket along the way - and then wrapped herself up comfortably as she settled in the chair. Switching on the lamp and fetching the book and the beginner's pen set out of the box, Frost picked an easy font she liked to start practicing.

She couldn't wait to try out every single pen.

* * *

It's Saturday - grocery shopping day, so Frost insists it's always Caitlin's day 'cause Frost's a brat - and Caitlin once again stumbles to the pantry for her blessed caffeine before starting the day. There's another post-it waiting there for her.

_Thanks for the pens. (We’re still out of Oreos.) ~ F_

The whole thing is written in slanted, curly writing using one of the new pens that slopes from thin lines into thick ones. It's still wobbly, but much improved from Frost's earlier attempts with the gel pens. The message itself still makes Caitlin roll her eyes at her alter ego's impatience. "If you wanted Oreos that bad, you could have gotten them yourself," she muttered, carefully setting the note aside on the counter before returning to the pantry to fetch the coffee.

Frost just snickers at her, because why buy the Oreos herself when she can aggravate Caitlin into doing it for her?

(Caitlin keeps this note, tucked away in a little box next to the silly little sketches Ronnie used to leave her when their work schedules didn't line up. Frost pretends she's not a little choked up at the significance, though she can't help but know how much Caitlin cares about her these days.)


End file.
